Flight From Life
Flight From Life is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Los Muerta district of Grimsdale. Plot A day after the last case, in the morning, Hamilton and Diego are seen at the backseat of Bruno’s car, as he and his girlfriend April were planning to go to the airport to pick up Rosie, whom they were expecting. The 4 arrived to the airport, and went in a crowd, where Rosie caught an eye at them. Rosie ran to Bruno and April and gave them a hug, and was surprised to see them in jackets, until she realized how unusually cold the weather was. Diego and Hamilton decided to leave the 3 alone and search for Kelemen, but were interrupted by a flight attendant called Dolores Zamora, who told them that she found a dead body in the airplane. The duo investigated the airplane in which they found a lady whom they recognized as Vicky Lopez’s mother, Dana Lopez, with an oxygen mask on her face. During the investigation, Diego and Hamilton suspected three people: Dolores Zamora, the pilot- Shane Redfern and Bruno’s friend Rosie Summers. Bruno then came to the duo to tell them he found Vicky and Hyrum at the airport. Diego and Hamilton spoke to the father and daughter who were both pissed and devastated over Dana’s death, before continuing the investigation, where they learned that Dana demanded to change her seat during her flight as she didn’t want to sit next to Rosie, a black girl, not only offending Rosie but also made Dolores feel disgusted. The duo then recapped the case but were interrupted by Dolores calling them for help. Dolores told the duo that Shane groped her, but Shane came and tried coming up with a different story which Dolores then accused him of lying and told him she’ll tell the airport superior about his naps during flight. Upon hearing this, Diego and Hamilton confronted him over putting the passenger’s lives at risks, before getting back to work, where they discovered that Dana only got back with Hyrum as she was in desperate needs of money and that the victim was also abusive toward Vicky. Diego and Hamilton then found enough evidence to arrest Dolores Zamora for the crime. At first Dolores didn’t react well toward the accusations but confessed after facing evidence. Dolores confessed of being the victim’s sister, but the two didn’t see each other at person a lot. One day, their mother fell extremely ill, and Dolores tried contacting Dana to pay their mother a visit as she really desperately wanted to see her, but Dana kept claiming she was “too busy” and when their mother died, she didn’t even bother showing up at the funeral. Dolores met Dana again at the plane and was surprised to see what a monster she became, who didn’t even bother greeting her sister. At the end of the flight, Dolores was about to cry, and when sister came back to the plane, she thought she would try talking to her but instead she only came for a purse. Dolores have had enough and so she shoved her sister to a seat, attached an oxygen mask to her mouth, forcing her to inhale it until she had too much oxygen that her body couldn’t take and died. Dolores was sentenced to 15 years in prison. After Dolores’ arrest, Diego and Hamilton decided to search for Kelemen at the airport’s waiting section, but were approached by Bruno and April who told them that Rosie needed their help. Diego and Hamilton spoke to Rosie who told them that she’s went to collect her bag, but when she went to receive them, it turned out to be broken, and many of the passengers failed to receive their luggage. Diego and Hamilton searched the area, where they found a box with an electronic lock on it, which they assumed where the problem is. The duo unlocked the box and decided to call Rozetta to help fix the machine. Rozetta managed to do so and the duo starting taking bags which Rosie showed a picture of as hers. After getting Rosie’s bags, they gave it to her, and she thanked them for their help. Diego and Hamilton investigated the waiting section of the airport, where they found a jacket which they remembered seeing Kelemen wear back at the murder of his ex-girlfriend. The duo decided to search the pockets of the jacket, where they found torn pieces of paper, which they fixed and it turned out to be tickets for New Concordia. The duo sent the tickets to Rozetta, who looked up the ID, and managed to find which plane Kelemen was supposed to mount. YOU ARE NOT HAMILTON In case Kelemen will try to grab the tickets from their hands and run to the plane, the duo decided to leave the tickets at the station and go and capture Kelemen. They arrived to the plane and saw Kelemen at front of the line, to find his tickets and he was shocked upon seeing Diego and Hamilton. The duo took Kelemen to an area to speak to him privately and told him that they read his letter and that they will be arresting him and try to rescue his mother. Hamilton tried to handcuff Kelemen, but he kicked him in the balls, so hard, making him fall in the floor in pain, and while Diego came to help Hamilton, Kelemen took that as an advantage to run out of the airport. The duo were disappointed over their performance, but were relieved that Kelemen at least is still in Grimsdale. Diego walked Hamilton, who was still in pain, all the way outside to the parking lot where Bruno, April and Rosie were waiting for them. The 5 drove all the way to the station, where Diego and Hamilton told Chief Jones about the bad news. Chief Jones’ phone started ringing, which he responded to and it turned out to be his wife, who told that her water broke. Summary *'Dana Lopez (GD)' Murder Weapon *'Oxygen mask' Killer *'Dolores Zamora' Suspects 8BEC0ED8-F437-40D2-B58D-C453AC1DAEEA.png|Dolores Zamora 40764735-201C-4977-9DC1-A8D675C7A86E.png|Shane Redfern (GD) 584B15C3-FCDB-4AFD-B9D4-757B7347DBD2.png|Rosie Summers. D6C0594C-B49A-45E0-94AF-BCF6759E5061.png|Hyrum Lopez 0A60BFC4-042A-4C4B-9539-F1AD9CDD0474.png|Victoria Lopez Quasi-suspects 30725428-6E54-4A64-874C-F870518A84B5.png|Kelemen Hart Killer’s Profile *The killer eats camembert *The killer takes travel sickness pills *The killer speaks Spanish *The killer has a white collar *The killer wears a fleur de lys